Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion
Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion is an all-new halloween movie by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube on October 20, 2010. It was re-released online on Google Drive on October 14, 2014 for the first time ever (four years later) in time for Halloween and for the 45th anniversary of the original Haunted Mansion ride. Plot Jim Evers (whom Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Mickey Mouse, and their friends are hanging out with) is a workaholic real estate agent who has little time for his family, wife Sara, teenager daughter Megan, and ten-year old son Michael who has arachnophobia. After missing his own wedding anniversary to seal a business deal, Jim promises his family to go on a weekend away to a nearby lake. Sara is contacted by the occupants of the Gracey Manor, located in the bayou swamps of New Orleans, and an eager Jim and Pooh and the others drags his family along to do business at the house. They meet Master Edward Gracey, his stern butler Ramsley, and other staff Emma and Ezra. Master Gracey invites the family to stay the night when a rainstorm floods the nearby river. Jim is taken to the library by Ramsley and Dr. Faciler who was sent by Bowser Koopa has other ghoulish surprises for our heroes, Jim becomes trapped in a secret passageway. Michael, Megan, and our heroes encounter a "ghost ball" which leads them to the mansion's attic where they find a portrait of a woman resembling Sara. Sara meets Master Gracey who explains that his ancestor's lover Elizabeth Henshaw seemingly committed suicide via poison, and his ancestor followed suit via hanging. However, Jim encounters a gypsy woman named Madame Leota, whose head is encased in a crystal ball. After briefly being scared away, Jim, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Mickey, the gang and his children learn that all of the mansion's residents are actually ghosts, cursed to be trapped in the mansion until Master Gracey and Elizabeth's ghosts are reunited, and Master Gracey believes that Sara is his lover reincarnated. In order to break the curse, Madame Leota sends the Evers family, minus Sara, into the mansion's cemetery and to a mausoleum to fetch a key. Jim and Megan locate the key, but awaken all of the mausoleum's undead inhabitants but escape unharmed, Michael rescuing them and overcoming his fear of spiders. Madame Leota points the family to a trunk in the attic, Jim and Mickey finding an old letter from Elizabeth to Edward with the promise of marriage, revealing that her suicide was false. Ramsley appears and reveals that he murdered Elizabeth to prevent Master Gracey from abandoning his home and heritage. To hide the truth, he traps the children in a trunk and literally throws Jim out of the mansion. Master Gracey reveals to Sara his ghostly self, and obsessively believes she is Elizabeth. Ramsley And Facilier approaches Sara and blackmails her With Facilier's Magic Powder into marrying Master Gracey for the sake of her children. During the wedding ceremony, Ramsley poisons Sara's drink so that she will die and return as a ghost and end the curse. Madame Leota gives Jim the confidence to ram his car into the house, save his children and confront the ghosts. He gives the letter to Master Gracey, who confronts Ramsley And Facilier. An enraged Ramsley and a ghoulish Facilier summons wraiths to kill the group and his friends from the other side, but a fiery demon emerges from the fireplace and drags Ramsley into the mouth of The Underworld. Ramsley seizes Jim and attempts to pull him down with him for ruining his plans, but then Master Gracey rescues Jim. Dr. Facilier leaves a note to our heroes saying that he'll be back with friends. Sara succumbs to the poison, but the ghost ball arrives and possesses her body, revealing itself to be Elizabeth's ghost. Elizabeth and Master Gracey kiss, and Sara is revived. In gratitude and seeking redemption, Master Gracey gives the Evers the deed to the house, allowing them to do what they want with it as long as they remain happy. The ghosts all depart the mansion and move on to Heaven. The film ends with the Evers and our heroes driving off to the lake, accompanied by Madame Leota and four singing busts who end the film with their own rendition of "When the Saints Go Marching In". Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Terk, Tantor, and Dr. Facilier guest star in this film. * This film features the first debut of Zazu from The Lion King. * This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the Pokémon movies 1, 2, 3, and 5, The Land Before Time movies 1-11 and 13, The Lion King movies, Tarzan movies, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Jungle Book 2, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and The Princess and the Frog and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Pokémon 4Ever, The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, and Mickey's House of Villains. * The ending credits features the original version of the song, Grim Grinning Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion ride at the Disney Parks. * In a couple scenes of the film, Dr. Facilier mentions Bowser Koopa's name when talking to Pooh and the others. * Christopher Robin makes a cameo appearance reading the note for Pooh and his friends from Dr. Facilier. * The only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starring in this Halloween movie are Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, and Tantor. * This film takes place after Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan, which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Terk and Tantor, and Littlefoot Meets Tarzan, which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Terk and Tantor. * The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Mickey Mouse movies, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, and The Haunted Mansion were all made by Disney. * Piglet's Big Movie, The Jungle Book 2, The Lion King: Special Edition, Pokémon Heroes, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration ''and The Haunted Mansion'' were all released in 2003. * Both Tarzan and The Haunted Mansion featured music scores composed by Mark Mancina, who also rearranged some songs for The Lion King. * This is the first Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be featured in 16:9 screen. Links * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 1: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOS0tpZjdJVF9tY2s/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOX09YMEM3bkU5RHc/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 3: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOdmlvVUJBTmNIX3M/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 4: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOeE1iQ01yeDM5cWc/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 5: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOSllPM19ybGFBWDA/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 6: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOYUVsbDVyTEhsQ0k/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 7: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOTGEtd2dwRVFFc2M/edit * Winnie the Pooh visits The Haunted Mansion Part 8: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOVnpJWW9RYjNQRVU/edit Category:Pooh's Adventures